Ben Meets Callum and then end up being together
by Ste and Harry STARRY
Summary: Two People who Meet then End up as a couple
1. Chapter 1

Ben and Callum Story

Ben wakes up in the morning gets dressed and goes down stairs and puts his coat on and heads to the Vic when he gets there he see's a rele nice guy behide the bart

Ben. Ben Michell

Callum. Callum Highway

Ben. Never seen you behind the bar before you new here

Callum. Yea not long moved to the Sqaure I was in the army but had to leave

Ben. Wow the army that is awesome mabe we should meet up for a part soon

Callum. Yea that would be great

Ben goes to sit down and while he is drinking his drink all he can do is look at Callum working behind the bar so he drinks his drink then heads off to work

Callum finishes his shift at the Vic then head ova to the Arches where Ben is working on a car

Callum. Hello again I thought I would come and see yea

Ben. Thanks great to see you aswell hope you had a good shift at The vic

Callum. yea thanks I am not going to be working there for much longer I am looking for a new job

Ben Oh ok cool well My Best M8 Jay is looking for someone to work for him so why don't you go and see him

Callum yea ok thanks for that I will so will see you soon sometime

Ben yea ok see you later

so Callum works off and while his does he looks back at ben while he is walking then he heads of to see Jay

Callum Hi Jay Ben said that you mite ave a job going

Jay Yeah i do would u be interested it is working in a funeral parlour

Callum Cool always wanted to try something new

Jay you got the job see you in the morning

Callum Cheers see you tomorrow

Callum heads off home


	2. Chapter 2

Ben gets ready for going out for a drink with Callum so he heads off to E20 to meet Callum then Callum turns up smartly dress

Callum Ello Ben great to see you again

Ben great to see you too would you like a drink

Callum yea that would be great thanks

Ben Cool you go get a table and I will bring the drinks ova

so Callum goes and finds a table and waits for Ben to come ova with the drinks

Callum So i told you what that I used to be in the Army so whats your story

Ben looked concerned cuz he was worried that if he told Callum that he killed someone and was in prison that he would walk out so Ben just came out with the truth instead of lieing

Ben I killed someone years ago and I went to prison for it

Callum Oh so who did you kill and how long were you inside for

Ben Heather Trott and I was inside for 4 years

Ben also I was battered in prison because I am Gay aswell and Being a Mitchell is not some thing that goes down well

Callum well you ave done your time and now you can look to the future

Ben was not happy so he threw the bottle against the wall and got up and walked out of E20 and went home Callum wondered what he did

so Callum got up and went to Bens house to see if he was ok and Ben wolud not answer the door so Callum went home


	3. Chapter 3

Ben wakes up and he is still angry from the nite before so he get dressed and storms out the house and heads to work to tak his mind off of what happen at E20 then Callum comes ova to the arches

Callum Ben did I say something to upset you last nite cuz If i did I am sorry

Ben I have got work to do I ave no time to talk to you atmm

Callum fine be like tht can't believe you are acting like a spoilt brat

Ben turns round and try's to hit him but misses and ends up on the floor Callum is in complete shock

Callum walks away Quick rele angry cuz Ben tried to hit him

Ben finishe up at the arches and heads back to the house Callum see's him go in the house and follows him and before he can shut the door Callum walks in and confronts ben

Callum what is your dam problem Ben I don't know what I ave meant to have done

Ben what have you done well you should remember what u said in E20 it dam well anoyed me

Callum your a complete idiot

Ben goes to grab Callum but Callum grabs Ben insttead and slams him against the door and Ben looks at Callum and starts to smell him up and down

Ben I smell Queer

Callum what the hell are you on about

Ben I can smell when some one is not straight and you are not straight

Callum you don't know anything bout Me sexuality and I am note like that

Ben you must of loved it in the Army with all those hot men ave communal showers must of been a turn on

So Callum punches ben and he falls on to the sofa and starts laughing

Ben Ouch that hurts hey you wanna kiss it betta

Callum pushes him back on the sofa and walks out the house Ben started laughing

Ben call me sometime

Callum is walking down the street looking angry then started cring cuz of what ben said to him


	4. Chapter 4

Ben wakes up and is feeling rele angry with hime self after what he said to Callum the nite before so he gets ready and storms out the house and goes to the funeral parlour and see's Callum sit down doing paper work

Ben I am sorry for what iI said last nite I did not mean what I said

Callum I am not interested in anything you have to say close the door on your way out

Ben you punched me in the face last nite

Callum because you anoyed me by thinking tht i am Gay when I am not

Ben yes you are Callum I saw it in your face

Callum will you just GET OUT and leave me alone

So Ben walks out of the office and Callum watches him walk away and starts to get upset so he finishes work and goes feeling rele down

Ben goes home aswell and goes to get changed to go out and get drunk at E20 so Ben heads off to the club when he gets there he see's Callum sitting with jay so he goes over to the bar and starts drinking Callum walks ova to the bar to get a drink

Callum you ok

Ben Go away you made your feeling perfectly clear earlier today I have nothing more to say to you

Callum fine suit yourself

So Callum goes back and sits down with Jay and Ben is just sat at the bar then jay goes to the bar

Jay what the hell is going on with you to

Ben it is a long story M8 and I don't want to get in to it tonite I just want to get drunk

Jay getting drunk is not the answer so you to sort this problem out or I will bang your heads together

jay goes and sits back with Callum and Ben gets his jacket on and starts to leave when he get's out of the club Callum get's a text form Ben Meet me at The Park i wanna chat so Callum leave's and head to the park and see's Ben standing there

Callum what do you want ben

Ben i want to apologise for everything I ave said and done to you

Callum so am I it is so hard what I am feeling atm

Ben goes ova to callum and sits on the wall

Ben My life has been a disaster I was Bullied in school shout at by My dad and battered in prison because I was Gay and beatten by the boys who killed My last Boyfriend

Callum I can't imagine what you must be going threw Ben

Ben It I hard Callum to let people in

Callum Ben why do i feel so lonely I am so tired of feeling lonely I hardly sleep cuz I am cring all nite

Ben just looks at Callum with a tear going down his face so he stands up and puts his hand on his face

Callum what are you doing

Ben letting soeone in I ave feeling for you Callum and they won't go away

Callum I ave feeling for you aswell ben I ave tried to fight them but no matter how hard I try I WANT YOU

So Ben kisses Callum first then Callum starts to undo Ben's Jacket and takes it off of him then Ben takes Callum's jacket off then Callum starts to undo the buttons on Bens shirt and can't believe how good looking he is they start passsionatly kissing then Ben says

Ben it is freezing cold out here do you want to go back to mine and continue this in the warm

Callum yea lets go

So Callum puts his jacket ova Ben and they walk back to Ben's house they go upstairs and when they get into the bedroom Callum takes off bed's shirt then Ben does the same then they fall onto the bed Callum takes the rest of Bens clothes off and Ben does the same and they have sex and enjoying every moment of there first nite together


	5. Chapter 5

Ben and wakes up and Callum is not next to him so he gets dressed and goes down stairs to make breakfast then heads off to find Callum he is at the flat so he goes there

Ben I woke up and u were not there

Callum oh soz I had jobs to do

Ben fair enough so where do we go from here

Callum I need to figure out how I am gunna tell my family

Ben why don't I come with you then we can do it together

Callum before we do that there is own thing I want to ask

Ben whats that

Callum how would u feel after I told every one about being a proper couple

Ben Well u caught me by surprise before we do I would have to tell you everything bout me

Callum Ok why don't we do it now it is best to get it over with

So Ben & Callum go ova to the sofa and have a heart to Heart

Ben starts to tell Callum all about his history and bout what sort of person he is and that he is not going to keep anything from him or else there is no point in being together then Callum does the same when they have finished

Callum I am so glad that we had the chat now I know everything bout you

Ben so you have not had a change of heart bout who I am

Callum no deaf not I rele want to give us a go so I will get hold of my family and get them together

Ben I will get mine to join them so they are all in the same room

Callum ok lets go

So Ben and Callum leave the flat and head ova to Phils house when they walk into the door and go into the sitting room every one is together waiting for them

Ben every one there is some thing I need to tell you all

Callum same here

Everyone is sat down looking at Ben & Callum

Ben after everything I ave been threw I ave been seeing someone for a while but before I told you I wanted to know it was going to work

Every one says so who is it

Callum it's ME

Everyone's shocked Ben & Callum hold hands then Callum does what he went there to do

Callum I have had feelings for Ben for ages and also been fighitng who I am and with Ben's help I ave

Ben I know what you are all going to say but believe me this has been hard for him

Everyone says what is the big news

Callum I'M GAY AND I LOVE BEN

Ben I LOVE CALLUM

Everyone is shocked by the news but they all smile and are happy for them

SO BEN & CALLUM ARE NOW A PROPER COUPLE


	6. Chapter 6

It is a few weeks now since Callum came out as Gay and him and Ben became a proper couple

Ben & Callum wake up and they are both smiling at each other

Ben Morning Babe

Callum Morning

Ben so what are we going to do today

Callum well I ave got to go to work in a bit then I thought I mite look at flats

Ben why

Callum cuz I want us to get a place of our own

Ben well there is a flat above the funeral parlour

Callum I will go and see how much it will cost to rent it

So Ben & Callum both get dressed and Callum heads off to the estate agent and Ben goes to the Car lot

Callum heads to the car lot to see Ben and he has got a smile on his face

Ben so why are u so happy Babe

Callum The flat above the funeral parlour is ours we can move in as soon as we want

Ben awesome when I finish work will go home and start packing

Callum ok Babe I will head home and wait for you to get home

So Callum leaves the car lot and heads back to the house but while he is walking back Bens face changes

Jay whats up M8

Ben I don't know I just don't think I am ready to move in with someone

Jay yes you are M8 you and Callum love each other so much and I see how you are together

Ben thanks M8 that means alot

So Ben finishes work and heads home and they both star to pack there stuff to move into the flat together

Ben so are you ready Babe

Callum yea I'm ready lets go

So Ben & Callum leave Kathy's house and head off to there new flat they get in the door and star to unpack there stuff

Ben well this is it we are finally living together

Callum yea I ave neva been so happy

Ben well after we ave finished unpacking how bout we christen the bedroom

Callum I thought you would neva ask

So Ben & Vallum head to the bedroom they sit on the bed and start kissing Ben starts to undo the buttons on Callum's shirt and takes it off and Callum does the same to Ben and keep kissing while they are topless then Ben takes of Callum's trousers and Callums does the same to Ben once they done that thy both take off each others boxer shorts and they end up naked and start to avin sex and they continue into the night enjoy themselfs in there first nite of living together


End file.
